


I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hope the Tribrid Grandma, Landon the Idiot Manchild Fire Chicken, One Shot, Ryan the Immortal Mud Man, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: Hope manages to avoid activating her vampire side until she dies in her sleep due to old age.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleechild/gifts), [ElijahsElena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahsElena/gifts), [HopanForever2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopanForever2020/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Legacies.

This wasn’t how she intended to spend eternity. She thought she would have activated her vampire side much sooner than she had. Stayed young and beautiful. Have the male populace underestimate her in that sense. But this worked too. No one would suspect an old lady, clearly up there in age, to have the fitness of a 20 something. But that’s exactly what had happened. Hope hadn’t activated her vampire side when she was young, and she was looking forward to teaching some of these youngins some manners. What she wasn’t counting on, however, was running into Landon and Ryan.

When Ryan’s eyes had landed on her, he gave her a hidden smirk before turning and saying something to Landon who’s gaze followed his brother’s to where Hope was standing. There was no recognition on Landon’s face as he stood up from the table that he and Ryan were sitting at outside a little café and crossed the street to Hope. _‘This is going to be fun.’_ Hope thought to herself as she allowed Landon to take her arm to help her across the street.

“I don’t understand this society.” Landon commented and Hope raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you mean sonny?” Hope asked, laying the old grandma voice on thick.

“Like the expectation to help old ladies across the street. If they can’t cross it themselves, then they shouldn’t be walking about.” Landon replied.

“Then why help an old lady such as me?”

“My brother told me too. Why I even listened to the jackass, I don’t know.”

“Well that’s just not very brotherly of you, now is it?”

“He stole my girlfriend away from me years ago. Made me forget her for 6-7 months, and I started dating one of her best friends.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah. It sucked.”

Hope pursed her lips and glanced over at Ryan who was still smirking. He was enjoying this a little too much for Hope’s liking.

“It was probably for the best though. She was such a prude that she never let me touch her. We ended up breaking up right before graduating school, and I got back together with her friend.”

Hope abruptly pulled away from Landon’s hold on her arm and faster than he could see coming, managed to snap his neck before letting him fall in the middle of the street. Rolling her shoulders, Hope kicked Landon’s body slightly as she stood up straighter and made her way over to Ryan and sat down in Landon’s previously vacant seat.

“Hope.”

“Ryan.”

“You look good, for a Grandma.”

“Why thank you.”

“I would have bet anything back then that you would have activated your vampire side to stay young forever. What happened?”

“A shit load of dumb luck. Many attempts were made, a few close calls, but every time, I just barely avoided death. And then wouldn’t ya know it, I ended up dying in my sleep.”

“How long ago was that?”

“A couple weeks. It’s entertaining to say the least. But enough with that... how did _you_ know it was me, and _he_ didn’t?”

“We had been stuck in Malivore together for 5 months, remember? I _know_ you, Hope. From what I understand of everything from back then, you spent more time with me consecutively than you did with him in all the times between him leaving combined. It’s no surprise to me that he didn’t realize who he was dealing with.”

“There’s a reason things didn’t work out between me and him. Your brother is an idiot manchild fire chicken.”

Ryan burst out laughing at that and just saluted Hope with his cup of tea before taking a sip and waving the waiter over to get Hope something to drink while they waited for Landon to wake up.


End file.
